Washing Up
by Booshie
Summary: HP/DM  Draco comes home to find his partner, Harry doing the washing up, and there's only one way Draco can thank him. WARNING: Lemon, BJ, Swearing. Don't like, don't read, simples.


**Washing Up  
>Rating: MNC-17  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the story or characters... I just borrow the characters every so often xD<br>A/N: Just another little one shot, which is kind of a follow up from my other story 'Once a Month', so yeah, read that then read this. Also, please rate and reviews, reviews make me happy :)**

Washing Up

It was a sunny afternoon in the beginning of March when Draco Malfoy was on his way home from his bakery/cafe. He was on his way to home, where he lived with his boyfriend of ten months; Harry Potter. It had been four months since they had agreed to the whole Once a Month deal, and it had been a week since Draco had once again followed through with the deal. Since their agreement on compromising every so often, things between them had been going better then ever. They were getting on even better, the sex was more often and was fantastic, they had been going out and enjoying themselves more, Draco was even being more sociable with Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the rest of his partner's friends and Harry had now moved into Draco's permanently.

Draco currently sat on the bus, the headphones in his ears were blasting out Chase and Status into his mind. It was that, or listening to screaming kids and moody businessmen talking about how the bus was late, or how the person down the front smelt funny. The blonde looked out of the window, realising he was getting closer to his stop. He pulled out his mobile from his pocket to check the time. It was coming up the 5pm. He had to shut his bakery late today as he was waiting on a customer to come pick up a 5 tier wedding cake that Draco had made himself at home last night. Harry would already be home by now, waiting for Draco.

The ex-wizard, Draco started to stand up, pushing the stop button as he began to walk to the front of the bus. The bus pulled up to it's stop, and Draco stepped off quickly, muttering a quick thank you to the driver. He waited for the bus to pull away before he crossed the road, his pace quickening as he got closer and closer to home with every step. As much as Draco loved running his bakery/cafe, it was often stressful and time consuming. The blonde couldn't wait to get home, have a nice cup of tea and a hot bath, with a cuddle from his boyfriend at some point. The chances of that happening was unlikely though as he knew he had a mountain of washing up from making the wedding cake to do when he got back.

He turned down the music in his ears as he approached the front door of his home. As he stepped in, he turned the music off completely and listened out for his lover. "Harry, I'm home!" He called out, removing his coat and placing it on the rack near the front door. "I'm in here, Draco" A voice replied. The blonde smiled, knowing Harry was in the kitchen. Draco followed the voice, walking through his flat. However, he stopped dead as he entered the kitchen.

The sight before him was amazing. Harry stood in front of the sink, pretty much naked apart from his silk black boxers. Draco could see every muscle hidden behind Harry's tanned skin on his back. His boyfriend still worked as an in-field Auror, in which physical perfection was pretty much required, and Harry was defiantly physically perfect, especially in Draco's eyes anyway. "How was work, my love?" Harry asked, not turning to look at Draco, instead he remained at the sink, washing up Draco's cookware.

"Work was fine," Draco replied, tearing his gaze from his lover's muscles and walked further into the kitchen, "You didn't have to do that, y'know? I was going to do it when I came back."

"I know, you said that last night, but there's a lot here, Draco, so I thought you could do with a hand. Besides, there's a bath that I ran for you. You looked like you could do with a relaxing evening." Harry replied, his voice was almost a whisper as plates and mugs were knocked in the sink under the water.

The blonde's heart fluttered at Harry's romantic ideas. Everyday, Harry would do something that made Draco's heart flutter, that made Draco love the Boy Who Lived even more. "I love you, Harry." Draco whispered, walking closer to his partner.

Harry remained still, but a smile spread on his face, "I know, and I love you too, Dray" He answered back, unaware of how close Draco was to him now.

The blonde knew exactly was he was going to do, and a smirk appeared on his face as he thought it through quickly in his mind. "I mean it, Harry, I _really_ love you!" And with that, Draco placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and forced him to turn round. If the sight of Harry's back made Draco drool, well, the front of Harry was enough to made Draco erect. Harry's chest was just as beautifully sculpted as his back. His six pack was well defined, his arms were built and the sparse amount of hair the lead down to his groin made Draco's cock throb his pants.

Harry, now facing Draco, looked into his lover's eyes and recognised that look immediately. The look of lust made Draco's eyes shine a surreal blue, and now Harry felt his own member twitch in his boxers, the feeling of silk boxers rubbing on his cock was enough to make him hard. Draco licked his lips slightly as he ran his hands over the other's chest, feeling the warmth of his skin. He glanced up at Harry before quickly taking his lips in a passionate kiss, which Harry happily returned.

The wizard wrapped his soapy hands in the blonde's thick, shoulder-length hair as the kiss intensified. Harry's tongue ran along Draco's bottom lip, demanding entry, which Draco eagerly gave. There was no battle though, Draco allowed Harry to win dominance, as he always did. Their tongues ran along each other, massaging each other and finally a small moan left both their lips at the same time. But soon, air was needed and they broke apart, about an inch as they looked into each other's eyes. Harry could happily stay this way forever, gazing into his boyfriend's eyes, however, Draco had a plan, and he was the one to break away even more.

Harry was about to let out a small protest but before he knew it, lips were on his chest, kissing and nibbling their way down south. Draco's mouth wrapped itself around Harry's right nipple, sucking on it softly as his left hand began to play and tweak with Harry's other nipple, causing the raven haired male to let out a gaspy moan. "Gods, Draco, I love it when you do that," He mumbled, his hands grasping onto the edge of the counter behind him.

Draco, smirked against Harry's nipple before he broke away and carried on down once more, kissing everything on Harry's body that he could. His hand rested on the bulge in Harry's boxers and he massaged it gently causing Harry to lean his head back, his eyes fluttering closed. The blonde glanced up at his lover before he looked down at Harry's boxers, and with one swift action, he pulled them down, letting Harry's cock free, which stood there, proud and erect, the head already dripping with pre-cum.

The blonde couldn't wait, his mouth was watering already and he quickly ran his tongue along the shaft of Harry's cock, lapping up at the pre-cum at the tip, a small groan escaping his lips as he finally tasted Harry's essence, which in Draco's opinion, was far sweeter then any cake or chocolate he knew of. He lapped at the head a few more times, swirling his tongue around it before he took just the head in his mouth, sucking on it gently. Harry's breath was hitching, and his grip tightened on the counter behind him.

Draco carried on with the tongue work on Harry's head, and before he knew it, moans and groans were constantly leaving Harry's mouth, which only made Draco's own cock harder. He paused, his mouth still around Harry's head, as he took a couple of deep breaths, relaxing his throat, before he took Harry's entire length suddenly. "F-FUCK!" Harry cried out, thrusting into Draco's mouth by accident. Luckily, Draco's gag reflex was pretty much non-existent, so Draco didn't gag, or complain, in fact he loved it and he showed it by humming happily around Harry's member, which only caused the Wizard to moan even more, shaking slightly.

Things were starting to throb in Draco's own pants, and with his hand, he skillfully undid the buttons and zip, releasing his own cock through his trousers. He wrapped his own hand around it, and started to rub it up and down, as his mouth began to move up and down on Harry's cock. It was all in time, and so finely executed, it was almost like sinful dance move. Draco's free hand reached up and started to massage Harry's perineum.

The raven haired male's groans were getting louder, and more frequent. He couldn't help himself bucking into Draco's mouth every now and then. He couldn't help pushing himself down on to Draco's fingers. Harry wanted more, he_ needed_ more! He opened his eyes and looked down, and he groaned at the sight. At the sight of his boyfriend, on his knees, tossing himself off while he sucked on Harry's cock, whilst he played with Harry's balls and perineum. Well, that was an amazing sight, and it just brought Harry closer and closer to the edge.

The blonde knew Harry was close, along with himself. He increased the suction on Harry's cock, he increased the speed on his own cock. And his hand now started to rub and massage Harry's puckered ring, rubbing it gently in small circular motions. He could feel Harry shaking, he could hear the moaning. He looked up, and his gaze connected with Harry's straight away.

And that was all Harry needed, his boyfriend's lustful blue eyes looking at him, and he was crying out as he came into Draco's mouth. His body shaking, his knuckles almost turning white as he gripped as hard as he could on the counter. The blonde swallowed every little drop, and while Harry was cumming, he too was spilling his own seed into his hand.

Once he was sure Harry had came every last drop, he pulled his mouth away, Harry's cock removed from his mouth with a small 'pop'. When Harry stopped shaking, he whispered a small cleaning spell over Draco, which caused the blonde to flinch slightly as the now alien feeling of magic washed over him. Harry slid down the counter cupboard to the floor to sit next to his boyfriend. He quickly captured Draco's lips with his own, the softest moan escaping his lips once more as he could taste himself on Draco's lips. "That, was amazing." The wizard whispered when they had pulled apart.

Draco grinned at his boyfriend, "Don't start expecting it every time you do the washing up though!" He replied, causing them both to laugh out.

* * *

><p><strong>MORE AN: I'm thinking of doing a chapter story following the plot lines that briefly get mentioned in this story and Once a Month; it's going to explain exactly how Draco lost his magic, and how him and Harry ended up getting together. But I'm only going to do it if people are interested in the idea, so please review and gie me your opinions. And thanks for reading :)**


End file.
